Will you marry me? revised
by LavendeRBluE-FwenDShiP
Summary: The 2 groups are fighting. Girls vs. Boys. What happens when a member of each group started to fall on the other group's member?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well… This is the revised version of the first Will you marry me. As I have said, My Pc crashed cries and all my files were deleted. I just didn't know that the hard drive was safe and it landed on my new PC! Now, I made it a lil better 'cause my grammar stinks. (Even now, my grammar still stinks but only a lil) Well, sorry for this who waited for my fic so long! (Well, I only have 2 admirers from my Will you marry me un-revised) Well here goes Chapie 1!

Chapter 1: The fight

At Luca high (Recess)

"STOP IT!" Yuna shouted at Tidus.

"Just ignore him! He's just being paranoid," said Rikku while glaring at the two guys.

"Yeah, Yuna" Lulu added.

Yuna grunted, very annoyed.

"OUCH!" Shouted Rikku "STOP IT YOU… YOU VERY BIG PIG!" Shouted Rikku at Gippal.

The two just continued throwing slime balls at them. -

(Next period- Chemistry)

"OUCH! STOP IT!" Shouted Tidus.

"Mr. Tidus, is there any problem?" Mrs. Caragan said

"But Yu-" explained Tidus but Mrs. Caragan just interrupted.

"No Buts Mr. Tidus" Mrs. Caragan glared "Go at the back and face the wall"

Yuna giggled

"Is there any problem Miss Yuna?" Mrs. Caragan asked

"No ma'am" Yuna said while the cheerers GLARED at her.

"Now let's continue with the topic"

(Hey I don't want to say what happened to the whole class, 'k! besides I'm getting bored)

At Lunch…

(At Yuna's side)

"Hey, have you seen Lulu, Rikku?" said Yuna worried

"No" Rikku said

"Paine?"

"No"

"Where is she?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know" Rikku and Paine said in chorus

"Let's just eat!" Rikku said, "Besides, I'm hungry!"

"Same here" Paine said

(At Tidus's side)

"It's just fun to make Yuna shout!" Tidus said

"Yeah but she'll take revenge on you Tidus!" Gippal said while laughing.

"Yeah! She kicked you're butt!" Baralai said

"Yeah and what she did was 3 times harder than yours!" added Gippal

"Hey, stop it, NOW!" Tidus said

"Oh, I just forgot. Have you seen Wakka?" Tidus asked

"No" Baralai said

"Maybe hanging out!" Gippal said

"Maybe"

"RINGGGGGGGGG!" The bell Rang.

(After class)

"Let's go out for today, darlin'!" a weird guy w/ orange hair said

"k darling!" someone said

End of chapter 1

A/n: ok! end of chap.1! I'm still not good! Flames are welcome 'cause I want to make my story better! R and R PLS!


	2. Chapter 2: How they started fighting

A/N This is Chap. 2 and in this Chapter is why the 2 group always fight.

Flash back

First day…. (The day that started the fight)

The 2 groups were greeting each other again.

(Sorry that I will not put wat happened in the class it's a long long story!)

(Recess)

"So I did the shot and time! When I came down Mai just kissed me in the ch-" Tidus placed his hand on his back (low, between his butt) and was shocked when he felt something in his hand (Sorry but this is what I can think about and don't say that I am a pervert!) and looked at his back still not taking his hand out of it.

"PEEEERRRRRRRVVVVVVVEEERRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!" Yuna shouted as loud as she can. It was heard ALL over school!

"Uh…um……..sorry!" Tidus said as he realized that he was holding Yuna's Butt….

"No sorry you pervert!" Yuna shouted while being really really mad at Tidus "You wouldn't get away with this, you pervert!"

Inside the class room…

Tidus sits down on his own table and "mmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppp" some sound that produced in his butt. He looked down to know what-is-the-thing in his chair that he sat down to.

It was an ice cream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Now I have wet pants!" Tidus shouted. Then he noticed a letter on his table, just beside his Geometry book. "That's a payback you pervert!" it read.

"You'll pay this Yuna!" Tidus whispered as he glared at Yuna, laughing.

A/n: This is just a correction kay!


	3. Chapter 3:Date of THE mysterious persons

A/N: I really didn't change this chapter 'cause it's CUTE! Well, here's chapter 3!

'_**Character thoughts'**_

Chapter 2: The date of the mysterious persons!

Period: Science

"Mister Seymour, please recite the table of elements," Mrs. Caragan ordered.

"1-" _ RING! _ The bell rang

"Class dismissed class, see you tomorrow." Mrs.Caragan said.

"Well, can we make it today? At 6:00 pm? At the mall?" said Wakka.

"It's up to you! You're the boss." Said Lulu.

"Ok! Then its set! Lets meet at Starbucks!" Wakka said.

"But, can you not tell the others? Because, maybe they'll get angry with us, right?" Lulu said.

"Let's just find the right time before we say it, ya'? Wakka said.

Tidus's group

"Want to go to the mall? Besides, it's Friday today!" Tidus asked.

"Sure! Besides, I've got nothing to do at home!" Gippal said.

"Oh, sorry but, I cannot go because, I've got a date with Paine!" Baralai said.

"Wow! Way to go man!" Said Tidus surprised. "Are you sure you're all right? Paine? Are you not aware what group Paine is in?"

"Yes, im all right. I know that Paine is in Yuna's group but, we started going out even before you had your "big" mistake on Yuna. Haven't you heard that the two of us are going out?"

"Ok. Im late at THAT news… Well, Gippal , let's meet at Starbucks ok! At 6:10, Gippal."

"Sure…" said Gippal.

"I think Wakka will not be going with us 'cause, he said to me at lunch that he will be doing something at his house." Baralai said.

"Let's leave him alone." Tidus said.

"Whatever" Gippal grunted.

Yuna's group

"Let's go at the mall, agree?" Yuna said.

"O)h, I just forgot that I need to buy my new dress today, too." Rikku said.

"Ok, you Paine want to go?" Yuna said.

"No, I can't. I have to go to the mall with somebody else." Paine said.

"Going out with your Baralai, eh!" Rikku teased. "Oh, they're so sweet, I'm jealous!"

"You going to the mall to see your Gippal, eh? Paine said.

"I'm not! Who said to you that they would go to the mall today? Your Baralai?" Rikku replied.

"No. Just heard them going to the mall today, talking about it just now!" Paine replied.

"Maybe, you're making an excuse so we will not go to the mall and not see your honeymoon with your Baralai." Rikku said with her annoying voice.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Well, im sure THIS girl will not agree 'cause there is a blond guy she will be going out with" Paine teased.

"ggggggrrrrrrrrr" Rikku whispered.

"What did you say, Rikku?" Paine said

"NOTHING!" Said Rikku

"HEY! Would we ask Lulu?" Yuna said.

"Nah, she said she would go somewhere today." Paine said.

"Ok Rikku, Let's meet at Starbucks at 6:10, 'k!" Yuna said

"Ok!" Rikku said excitedly.

At Starbucks 6:00

"Where's Lulu?" Wakka asked himself.

"Wakka! Over here!" Lulu shouted.

' Wakka Wow! She's beautiful!

"I'll go order now, 'ya?" Wakka said. Lulu just nodded

'Lulu Very interesting place! It's good here. Very relaxing ……'

"Here you go!" Wakka said holding 2 iced mocha cappuccino, 2 ham and cheese and 2 pieces of sliced yummy chocolate (my favorite -) cake.

"Where's Rikku! She's late again!" Yuna said to herself.

Yuna just waited in front of Starbucks until 6:14.

"Yuna!" Rikku said, running over to her "I'm sorry I'm late 'cause, I saw Tidus and Gippal in his car!"

"WHAT!" Yuna said disappointed.

"Hey! isn't that Lulu?" Rikku said confused. "Whose she with?"

"Wak-" Yuna was shut of with Tidus.

"What's the idea?" Yuna shouted not looking who did it.

"Non. What are you watching?" Tidus said.

"Eek!" Yuna jumped back of.

"Hey isn't that Wakka, Tidus?" Gippal asked.

"He's with Lulu!" Tidus shouted.

Tidus was to take another step but Yuna stopped him.

"Don't you disturb them! It's their first date! Don't you dare disturb them!" Yuna said

"Oh yeah, guess you're right! It's just that I'm surprised that Wakka just have a date with your best friend, Lulu!" Tidus explained.

'Tidus Wow, this is the first time that I've seen her in this dress! She looks beautiful…. Oh, Tidus wake up! She's your best Rival and don't think that you like her!

His conscience: I know you like her

I don't!

Conscience: yes, you do!

Yes! I min no!

Conscience: You do like her!'

"Hello? **Helloooo?** Are you asleep? Tidus?" Yuna asked, exaggerating the **heloooooo?**.

"Um, not!" Tidus said surprised.

"I'm surprised that you're not annoying me anymore." Yuna exclaimed "Hey where's Rikku and Gippal?" asked Yuna

"Maybe on a date?" Tidus said "I'm jealous I wish that I could go out with you, Yun-"

Yuna blushed. Tidus blushed too.

'Tidus What did I say? I wish I could go out with her! Why did I say it? Am I in love?

"I'm surprised that you're not annoying me anymore…" said Yuna. "Rik- hey, where are ya? Gippal's gone too…What dya think happened to those two?"

"Maybe just went out for a walk?" Tidus said, "I'm jealous and I wish that I could go out with you, Yun-"

Yuna blushed. Tidus blushed too.

'Tidus what did I say? I wish I could go out with her! Why did I say it? Am I in love?

Conscience: You are in love

Am I?'

'Yuna what did he say? He could go out with me? He's so sweet… And why am I blushing? It's the first time that a man said that to me... Ah! What are you thinking, Yuna! He's the no. one pervert in the world! Stop it!'

"Hey, what you doing out there, man? Why ya blushing?" Wakka asked.

"What!" They both shouted

"Let's watch a movie, darling!" Lulu asked.

"Darling!" Tidus and Yuna surprised.

A/n: end of real chapter 2! Whew! T.Y. To all of u!


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions and clues of YRP

An: Chap. 4! Ei! All Filipinos out there! Go USTE! GO USTE! GO USTE! GO! GO! GO! GO!

Oh……… I added something or many things in this chapie! This one's super cute!

Chap. 4: Confessions and Clues about Gippal and Rikku

Flash back

"I'm surprised that you're not annoying me anymore…" said Yuna. "Rik- hey, where are ya? Gippal's gone too…What dya think happened to those two?"

"Maybe just went out for a walk?" Tidus said, "I'm jealous and I wish that I could go out with you, Yun-"

Yuna blushed. Tidus blushed too.

'Tidus what did I say? I wish I could go out with her! Why did I say it? Am I in love?

Conscience: You are in love

Am I?'

'Yuna what did he say? He could go out with me? He's so sweet… And why am I blushing? It's the first time that a man said that to me... Ah! What are you thinking, Yuna! He's the no. one pervert in the world! Stop it!'

"Hey, what you doing out there, man? Why ya blushing?" Wakka asked.

"What!" They both shouted

"Let's watch a movie, darling!" Lulu asked.

"Darling!" Tidus and Yuna surprised.

Normal

"Yuna! Why are you here?" Lulu asked.

"Oh just roaming around." Yuna said like she didn't heard what she said.

"Let's just run and leave them alone!" Tidus whispered to Yuna.

"Bye!" Yuna said and rushed of with Tidus.

"What happened to them?" Lulu asked with a confused face.

"Don't know, let's watch a movie!" Wakka said.

"Ok!" Lulu said, "But, they've seen us, they know our secret!"

"Oh, It's ok they will keep it for sure." Wakka said.

Tidus and Yuna

"Man! They caught us out there!" Tidus said, panting.

"Hey, you're tired already? You're not a guy aren't you? You're easily tired." Yuna said teasing him, pinching him slightly in the shoulders.

"Hey don't blame me if I cannot run fast as you can!" Tidus said.

"But what do you think Gippal and Rikku are doing?" Yuna asked.

"How should I suppose to know!" Tidus replied, annoyed.

Rikku and Gippal (At the Park)

Gippal hugged Rikku.

"Pls. don't do this. I know that what's happening between you and Leblanc so I runned out of my house, It was you who brought trouble in my life. I lost all of my friends, popularity and every thing on Besaid Island only because that day that I've seen you and Leblanc kissing each other on that very day of our 3rd date! If it wasn't for you and Leblanc, I guess I am in my room studying right now, having a wonderful life!" Rikku said, shouting out loud.

"But I –" Gippal tried to explain but Rikku cut off

"No buts, you're always like that. You only like people who have money and if you got bored of that person, you will just say to that person that you don't love her! You just want to have the money and things you want then you'll just going to turn that person down and go to your true love who's just like you! GOOD BYE!" Rikku shouted and dashed to Star Bucks cafee to buy the most delicious, lovable, tastiest Iced mocha cappuccino!

"You just wouldn't understand do you?" Gippal whispered looking down.

Tidus and Yuna (Mall- Marks and spencer shop)

"Oh, this dress is nice!" Yuna said, fitting and looking at the mirror.

"Yah, it **DOES** look good on you." Tidus said. "Did I just say that out loud!"

Yuna: Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh! Did he just say that?

"Say what out loud?" Yuna said, pretending she didn't hear it.

Tidus: **SAFE!**

Yuna went to the cashier and bought the dress.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Tidus. I do appreciate it but, ….Are you sure you're not sick? It seems that you're really kind to me today." Yuna said, grinning.

Yuna looked out in the window.

"Well, well, well, look who's there. Paine and Baralai. How Cute!" Yuna said.

"Well, don't disturb them. They're weird." Tidus replied, looking at the couple w/ just a glance.

"Oh well, I need to go home now. See ya." Yuna said turning back and heading to the exit.

Tidus: Maybe I'll drive her home but, she may think im crazy but, gotta make my first move. Tidus walked to her and grabbed her in her hand, blushing in what he's doing.

Yuna turned to him, blushing at the skin contact.

"You sure you'll go home by yourself? It's dangerous. Want me to drive you home?" Tidus asked

"You really are sick, huh?" Yuna said. Tidus pouted, which is, exaggerated. "Just joking! Sure! Thank you and I do appreciate it."

Well, while on their way…..

Rikku was just sitting in the 2nd floor of starbucks while Paine and Baralai were in the 1st floor, chatting.

"Oh, Paine and Baralai is now at starbucks!" Yuna exclaimed, almost shouting.

Paine just looked in Baralai's eyes and kissed him softly.

"Now they're kissing. W.E.I.R.D." Tidus replied.

Driving

Yuna's home

"Well, take care. Thank you again." Yuna said, going out of the car and standing in front of the door of her house, waving. She was about to go in when

"Wait!" Tidus got out of his car, grabbed Yuna by the hand, turned her around and kissed her softly in her lips.

Yuna put her hand to his head and made the kiss deeper, which made Tidus surprised.

Both ended the kiss, panting, needing air.

"Did we just?" Tidus said looking at Yuna.

"Yes, we did!" Yuna said, biting her lips. Yuna reached for Tidus's head and kissed him again, softly.

At school- Recess time! The subject all students love!

Tidus and Yuna facing each other on the table, Wakka and Lulu just sit their focusing on the game, Rikku and Gippal just sat and Paine and Baralai, talking about each other under the tree.

The game that Yuna Lulu, Rikku, Tidus, Wakka and Gippal are playing is Uno. (Uno is a Spaniard game that is always played by me and my friends!)

"Man! I'm being killed here Draw 21! It sucks!" Tidus shouting out loud.

"Besides, It's your fault putting down Draw 3!" Lulu said.

"Ok, Ok!" Tidus said.

"Hey Yuna your turn!" Wakka said

"Pass!" Yuna said Getting the card on the deck. It reads **Howler **"I've got the card, I've got the card!" Yuna said teasingly.

"HOWLER!" everyone grunted, annoyed.

"Guess Yuna's having fun and Tidus is just having bad luck" Wakka said putting down the 'wild draw four card' "Color red"

"Uno" Lulu said while putting down the 'reverse red card' "Wakka"

'putting down 6 red card'

"I guess I'm the champion!" Lulu said standing up then,

**_Ringggggggggg _** the bell rang

"Oww man! Lulu won again!" Rikku said

"Look at my cards!" Wakka said

End of the chap 4

A/N: Ok! Next Chappie is Rikku's and Gippal's past so, dont miss it! It was the chap when my pc crashed that's why I wasn't able to continue. If anyone would help me for the ideas of this fic. pls. E-mail me at or Press the blue button if you are cute! And review! Put your comments! But remember! ALL OF YOU ARE CUTE! Bye bye! See you next time!


End file.
